


I Love You Like An Alcoholic

by Havoklysm



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, alastor and his feelings, alastor tries to run from his feelings, awkward alastor, bad language, husk is smart to keep quiet, suspicious angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: Plagued by emotions he's rarely felt, Alastor struggles to deal with what he feels for a certain arachnid. However, when he starts acting strangely, Angel suspects that something might be up. The end result isn't what either expected, but neither is complaining.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 248





	I Love You Like An Alcoholic

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by The Taxpayers. I recommend it!

What was it about the spider that drove him mad? 

What had changed? 

Nothing, truly, and yet, everything. 

Alastor sighed heavily, hands behind his back as he stared at a painting hung on the wall. It wasn’t interesting, the painting, and yet he remained fixated. Why? So he didn’t have to look at  _ him _ . The reason for his current mood. The reason for his  _ recurring _ moods. 

Angel Dust was a pest, through-and-through, and yet, the Radio Demon found him interesting. Entrancing.  _ Fascinating _ . 

He couldn’t fathom why though. Of everyone, of every _ thing _ , why  _ him _ ?

“Really lookin’ at that portrait, huh, babe?”

Somehow, Alastor maintained complete composure despite being caught off guard. The only thing that gave him away was his owlish blinking, which didn’t last long. “There are quite a few paintings in here that capture the attention.” A lie, but his company didn’t need to know that.

The arachnid hummed, lower set of hands resting on his hips as his upper set crossed under his chest fluff. “You’ve been standin’ there oglin’ it for twenty minutes.” 

Twenty minutes? Lost in thought, apparently.  _ Tsk _ . 

When the Radio Demon did not respond, Angel raised an eyebrow. “You, uh, feelin’ okay, Smiles?”

“Just dandy, thank you!” Too loud, but there was no going back from it. He suppressed the urge to wince, averting his gaze. “It’s been . . . a long day.” The redhead forced out, knowing he needed to come up with some sort of excuse, even if it was rather vague. 

“Sounds like ya could use a drink.” 

“Perhaps.”

“Let’s go then.” 

A hand found its way to his lower back, a bold move by the spider, but Alastor found himself not pulling away. Instead, he followed the movement, going with the hand pushing him ever so subtly toward the bar where Husk sat. Once there, and both sitting on a stool, the hand dropped away and fell to the owner’s lap. The redhead stared for a long moment before his gaze found its way to the feline, who stared right back in near shock. 

“Cat got your tongue, Husk?” Angel snickered. 

The gambler narrowed his eyes, “shut up. What the fuck do you want to drink?”

“Bourbon, my friend.”

“Long Island iced tea for me, if ya would.”

With a grunt, the feline set to work preparing the requested drinks, back turned to the duo at the counter in an attempt to ignore them.

“So, uh, Al.” A pause. “Long day ya said?” Angel appeared a little fidgety, which garnered mild interest.

Crimson eyes darted toward the spider, narrowing briefly. He wondered what the arachnid was attempting to gain from this, but he had to remind himself that not  _ everyone _ was out to get him or use him. Angel had, from the start, not exactly stepped over any boundaries when plainly told to stop, and, therefore, earned the Radio Demon’s unspoken respect. It took a moment, but eventually he answered with a simple, “yes.”

At the short answer, Angel silenced himself from prying any further. He knew what would happen should he poke the deer a little too much, and he didn’t want to risk losing a limb just because he tried being nice.  _ Smart. _

“Your drinks, assholes.” The respective beverages were placed before them, and Husk resumed leaning against the bar top with a cheap bottle of something for himself to nurse. “You both seem in shit moods.”

“Eh, I’m actually okay. In a relatively good mood, y’know? Can’t complain.”

“Makes one of us.” Husker rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’re always a grump, so what else is new with ya?” Angel rolled his eyes, but he followed the motion with a laugh. It was a soft sound, but genuine, proving the pastel demon meant it when he said he was in good spirits. 

Alastor found himself watching him, curious, but the staring did not go by unnoticed. Two pairs of eyes were on him, and he found himself flustering from being caught. The thoughts he found himself plagued with caused him grief. Infatuation of this extreme was dangerous. He didn’t need to fall for anyone, it only spelled trouble, and yet here he was. 

“I think somethin’s wrong with him.” Angel broke the Radio Demon’s reverie. “Hey, Al, ya sick or somethin’? Or do ya need a stronger drink to help ya recover from your long day?” He snorted.

Husk’s eyes narrowed, but he kept any comments to himself as the redhead started to chuckle nervously. 

“Nonsense! No, I’m quite fine. The bourbon is fine.” Alastor then took a quick sip, followed by another, before he placed the empty glass down and slid from the stool. “Well, I am beat! I shall see you gents later.” And he spun with a flourish, hightailing it from the area before anyone could stop him. He practically ran without outright doing so. 

He needed to be alone. Away from the temptation that was Angel Dust. He could better sort himself before he had to face the other again, but just as he rounded a corner and took a breath, he immediately stiffened from the voice that reached him.

“Al! Wait!” Angel quickly closed the gap between them, where he laughed softly. “Damn, you walk fast for being a few feet shorter than me.” Jokes aside though, the serious expression that fell onto the spider’s face was unusual to see. “You really don’t seem okay. Kinda out of it. You sure you’re cool?”

“I don’t see why that’s your concern.” That wasn’t what he wanted to say, but that’s what came out. Being cold and keeping to himself when it came to feelings and a majority of emotions was simply what he did.

“We’re friends, ain’t we? And you’re kinda important to this hotel.” Angel crossed both sets of arms, raising an eyebrow. 

Alastor had no witty comeback for that. He supposed everyone in the hotel  _ had _ become a friend of sorts. How peculiar this situation had become for him. 

Red eyes glanced at Angel’s face almost shyly. The words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue, but he struggled to speak them. What  _ did _ he want to say exactly though? ‘Angel, you fascinate me, we should talk more?’ Or more bold along the lines of, ‘We’re complete opposites but I find myself enjoying your company and wouldn’t mind more of it?’ Or perhaps--

“Yo, Smiles? Ya still there, buddy?” Angel was waving a hand in front of his face, successfully getting his attention and pulling him from those spiraling thoughts. 

Reaching out, Alastor gripped the spider’s hand, seeing the other flinch in anticipation of breaking bones, but the gesture was gentle. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he admitted quietly, feeling vulnerable and hating every second of it. 

Angel was caught off guard, and the expression on his face loudly stated as such. “Uhm, like . . . you dunno if ya got a cold or somethin’?”

A soft laugh from the Radio Demon, followed by a shake of the head. His smile appeared strained. “No, my dear.” A pause. “You’re like a disease.”

“Excuse me?” Angel's brow raised comically high, an unamused expression consuming his features. 

Alastor tried again. “An infectious thing that won’t stop plaguing my thoughts. For the life of me, I can’t figure out  _ why _ .”

The arachnid yanked his hand from the other’s, frowning. “Well I dunno why I deserve to be insulted for nothin.’”

“No, I--I didn’t mean it as an insult.”

Angel’s brows raised ever higher. 

“I’m terrible at this sort of thing. You know this, my dear.”

“Just be blunt. You are ‘bout everythin’ else usually, ‘cept when you’re trying to be cryptic, which is annoying, I might add.”

“It’s simply in my nature.”

The arachnid said nothing, opting to stare and wait to see if there’d be any elaboration.

A sigh, a hand moving to pinch at the bridge of his nose, and ears flattened against his head--Alastor appeared in a most unusual state. “Listen, I--would you like to get dinner tomorrow?”

Mismatched eyes blinked slowly, not quite comprehending what he’d heard. 

In return, red eyes glanced nervously upward, unsure what to find on the others face. His smile drooped and ears flattened more when the other began to laugh.

Of course he thought it was a joke. Any demon in their right mind would assume the Radio Demon asking them to dinner was a joke. Or an invitation to  _ be _ dinner. Angel had no interest in either. However, when the redhead visibly curled in on himself, the spider quieted, having a moment of clarity where perhaps this  _ wasn’t _ a joke after all. 

“Oh. You’re bein’ serious?”

“I am.” The words were clipped, but that sincerity still bubbled beneath.

A soft smile curled Angel’s lips, and he held out one of his hands for the other to take if he wished. “I’d love to go on a date with ya, Al.”

“It’s not a date,” Alastor’s cheeks colored, but he took the offered hand. 

“Whatevah ya say,” that smile shifted to a smug expression. He knew the truth. Al knew the truth. But speaking it meant it was real, and although it was, it was too much for the Radio Demon to accept currently. Quiet acceptance was better to not scare the deer off even though he started this. 

The hand holding onto Angel’s gave a gentle squeeze, the smile reflecting on his face softening just a tad.

“You have a time in mind or is it gonna be a surprise?” Angel smiled, soft and sweet.

“Seven?” Alastor impressed himself by how level he sounded, the constant static surrounding him not even wavering to give his fluctuating emotions away.

“Perfect. I’ll meet ya in the lobby?”

A simple nod was answer enough. 

Angel’s smile spread wider, a soft hint of pink coloring the white of his cheeks. Leaning forward and down, the arachnid pressed his lips tenderly against Alastor’s cheek, taking advantage of the moment to steal an innocent kiss. 

Despite tensing at first, Alastor found himself not minding the unexpected contact. 

As Angel winked and strutted away, disappearing from view, a hand reached upward to touch the cheek where the other kissed, as if savoring or contemplating the moment in stunned silence. 

He supposed being honest had its perks, even if the budding emotions were strange to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> A little different from my previous two RadioDust stories haha
> 
> I wanted to write something where they could actually be a little further along a possible relationship instead of just working out the kinks of tolerating one another. Granted, I imagine Alastor is pretty shit when it comes to feelings and admitting as such, but Angel seems like the understanding type when he isn't putting up that front of his and acting like an asshole himself. 
> 
> So, yeah, enjoy these two awkward boys I can't get enough of! 
> 
> And thank you for reading! <33


End file.
